115379-the-weapon-aesthetic
Content ---- ---- ---- Hah! Brilliant! | |} ---- A couple suggestions might work, specifically making anything that isn't actually going to require new animations into a new weapon. For instance, you can replace a sword with an axe without changing animations. That gets dicey around Spellslingers, though. What else can take the place of a pair of pistols that would make any sense and not require new animations? | |} ---- Drills, plasma cutters, hair dryers, various RC controllers, slightly larger pistols? | |} ---- The thing is, they said what they said to head that kind of idea off. Yes you "could" get a budget look by doing something like that, but it wouldn't be an ideal solution, and they made it pretty clear that if they were gonna do it they weren't going to cheap on it. While in theory the animations could work, they wouldn't be correct, in the sense that when you fight with an axe you don't move or fight the same way you do with a sword. I'm sure if it were a serious contender, Carbine would come to us and ask which do you want, more classes and combos, or new weapons on the same character choices you have now. That's an easy question for me to answer. | |} ---- To be fair, have you seen how Mordesh fight with a sword? Let's just say accuracy in the simulated distribution of momentum isn't necessarily what Carbine have in mind. But, I think that different models for weapons for cosmetic purposes are pretty low on Carbine's priority list, even the easy way. Unless they want to give us Halloween-themed costume weapons. Give my Mordesh a broom to swing :D | |} ---- Aaaaactually there are a lot of similarities, at least if you're comparing larger anti-cavalry two-handed swords and axes, and that's what all of the Wildstar swords are. For the human warrior animations, an axe would actually probably fit better on most of the animations given some of the 'skullsplitter' moves. :P Maces might be more difficult, but axes, not so much. The only animation that really won't fit period would be the sheathing posture. That being said, it really is just a manpower option, yes. It would still have to go through QA and as we have found out as of late, the QA department over there... not really so hot. | |} ---- ---- ---- I would pay an unreasonably large amount of real money just to have hair dryers. Doubly so if part of their effect is a temporary hair change/removal. | |} ---- ---- ---- *These animations are already available: The enemies in this game use the weapons I have suggested and have different animations written for their models, therefore the {amount} of {work} would be minimal AND if the priority is to add a new race/class combo, then new animations would have to be written anyways. As for balancing new content the board for all characters: That is why they are called "developers"....if they want to make more $, then they need to make content that appeals/is desirable to a consumer group... The 'craft of balancing content' is inherent in the function as a developer, so I assume they would add content for other classes I like the Ideas being thrown around--don't know about the hairdryer--I'd like a pair of guns/gun connected to pipes/hoses/wires that run along my arms and into a gas tank or machine mounted on my back (Ghost buster style) Medics can throw bandaids like bombs, lol, or get a pet nurse...(that's adding a totally diff aspect, but maybe the character could act as buff/debuff aurora?) I agree, however, that this is not the biggest issue facing the game--(I think there needs to be more dungeon instances, smaller raiding sizes, in-game voice communication w/o mumble or teamspeak (like in LOTRO), more amps, a way to change/add rune sockets........and for the love of the Progenitors, a chance to win boomboxes when rolling for achievement rewards....) That being said--and mentioned in parentheses--I still believe that 'visual aesthetics' are "fundamental" to the gaming experience overall. After all, presentation is paramount in producing a profitable product :D | |} ---- ---- As I explained in a reply to your reply that got eaten because you misbehaved, that's not true. Sure there are 3-4 animations out there for each of a couple other weapons, but that doesn't mean they have anything close to the 30 minimum needed for a Player Character. If they're working on new combos, they're making the existing animations work correctly on new races. Not the same as new animations for new weapons. | |} ---- Just letting you know Lemurian... the "misbehavior" I was accused of by BigV was not directed at you...it was a hyperbole caricature jokingly directed at Aerna..... to your animation rebuttal: I am currently collecting screen shots and the induction tags for all enemy animations and right now I'm at 11 different animations and I am still in Whitevale.....so this 3-4 number is inaccurate. When you say "new" combos, can you explain exactly what you mean? I'm not sure if you mean a new sequence of attacks that results in a different finish--or new attack (skills) themselves and how ability points effect them....? or something else? Sorry, I read {combo} and can only think of "Marvel vrs Capcom" | |} ----